Dreams and Reality
by vampiregleek1
Summary: The blood goddess is the creator of supernatural creatures. She was created by the 2 most powerful gods of darkness Hadies and Celesta brother and sister. Thus she is the most powerful goddess to exist. All of this does not stop amber from wanting a normal life at mickinley high school.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction story I hope you like it! :P

Chapter 1. Singers and supernatural!

I quickly got in my cheerios uniform and pulled my hair into a high pony while thinking of how my first day will go. I will join the glee club make friends and have a normal first day at a new school, right. Well, I head downstairs grab a blood bag and Im out the door! I pull up into a parking spot next to a red convertible and accidentally scratch the side uh oh! ཁ My baby! ཁ a girl screams as she run towards the convertible the girl is pretty but she somehow is dressed like an old lady and a 5 year oldརྐ I cover my mouth with my hand and say apologetically ཁ Iཇ m so sorry, Iཇ ll pay for the damages! You know what Iཇ ll write you a check for

10, 000 dollars right her right now, Iཇ m sorry!ཁ ཁ Oh, you better be sorry you hurt my baby, give me the the 10, 000 in cash tomorrow. Or youཇ ll be in bigger financial trouble than you already are you know and what a great first impression on this school I mean...ཁ blah blahblah she never stops talking I wanna rip my ears off so I just walk away with an annoyed look and a scoff. ཁ Hey where are you going! I wasnཇt done talking yet...ཁ ཁ YEA, WERE YOU EVER GOING TO FINISH I DONཇ T KNOW YOU AND I WANNA RIP MY EARS OFF GOSH YOUཇ RE SO FREAKING ANNOYING AND YOU MANNAGE TO DRESS LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD AND AN OLD LADY HOW DOES SOMEONE DO THAT!ཁ I practically roared at her but it shut her up which was good for me Im normally not so mean it felt good to get the steam off but not to hurt someones feelings. While im about to walk inside the school I notice someone in sunglasses is that...Stephen Salvatoreརྐ I walk up to him and tap his shoulder he turns around and his doom and gloom face turns into a smile. He grabs me in a big bear hug and spins me around. ཁ Is that seriously you, amber how are you doing.ཁ

ཁ Well Iཇ m doing fine how ཇ bout you vegetarian dracula.ཁ I mutter excitedly. Well this is going to be a good school year as long as I have my best friend Stephen at my side.


	2. Introductions and Rilvary

Chapter 2: Introductions and Rivalry

I spent the rest of the time we were not in classes with Stephan but their was a point where he had his ears on alert so I did the same looking towards the bathroom door. I heard a guy voice utter the words chill yourself yep he is definitely high. I decided to stop ease dropping and just see who it is. The moment the door opened I saw a good looking boy and thought about how sad it is he is wasting his precious life with drugs. Then Katherine stormed out annoyed. Wait that is not Katherine that is Elena Gilbert the girl Stephan is in to I can tell by he way he looks at her. I think I might beat him up later he could have told me before he raced to fall in love with the Katherine Peirce doppelganger! So that was the highlight of my entire first day. When I get home its pretty boring so I spent the night watching t.v. having a blood bag then sleeping so uh yeah. The next morning I wake up thinking about what my audition for glee club is going to be like the song I have decided on is heart attack by Demi Lovato. So I do the same thing as yesterday cheerios uniform pony and blood bag than drive to school. My day goes by pretty normal I found out about a bonfire party thing for school. When I get to glee club the first thing I see is the girl from yesterday glaring daggers at me so I glare back. When I start singing everyone just stares at me with their jaws all the way on the floor and the girl wants to punch me in the face I think. I did scratch her car but I gave her more than her car was worth so what was it was she jealous or did she just not like me. Well who cares but while I am singing I notice this guy with a Mohawk staring at me smiling so widely it gives the most powerful goddess to exist creeps.


End file.
